Morning Moon
by nataliesport
Summary: Edward changed her 3 months ago and Bella can read peoples minds, just like Edward.Bella needs to leave. There is a new group of vampires in town and they are coming for the Cullens. Bella thinks she will tell them an upcoming secret cuz of her weakness.
1. Leaving

1. LEAVING Dear Edward, I'm sorry, but I must leave. I can't stay here and put you all in danger anymore. I know what your thinking. Your usually telling me the same thing, but I'm serious. I need to tell you what I know. There is someone coming for you. I'm not going to tell you who it is, I can't. I don't know myself. Nevertheless, someone is coming. They are going to try to tear the information from you, and you can't let them. They are going to ask you where I am. Tell them that I am in South Africa, hunting. Tell them that I have found the perfect reservation and I should be back in at least a month. They will then ask you where Alice is. Tell them she came to keep me company and that she heard the game there was some of the best in the world. Make this story sound true, i know that will be cake for you. They will then ask where Jasper is. You will tell them that he is looking at joining the army and went to another speech in Wisconsin. Tell them he would be back next Tuesday. If anyone else leaves before the men come for you, tell them they are out visiting a friend and would be back the next day. Take care of everyone. That includes you. All my love, Bella P.S. Burn this, now. I placed the letter on Edward's black leather couch. They were all downstairs, watching the game. It meant I would have to sneak out the window. I stood before the window, thinking about the decision I was making. Never seeing my new family again, never seeing Edward again. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help but try to sneak one more look at him. Just one, and then it would be over. I would leave seconds after and never come back. I walked as slow as even possible, trying to make the moment last. I took baby steps through the hallway. I reached the stairs and I could smell him. His lilac sent was almost as beautiful as he was. I tried not to get distracted. I started to take on my greatest fear. The staircase. I took my first step, and it went to fast. Slow...slow... I thought to myself. I pushed my legs back as I continued down the steps. I had two more. Then one. I took my last step the slowest, taking in the house as it was my first visit here. I looked over to my left, trying to avoid my family. I knew I couldn't stay. It was to dangerous. Not just for us, but for everyone in forks. When the men came, I would squeal. I would tell them everything. About Alice, about Jasper, all of it. I was weak, and they all knew it. Then they would go on a rampage. i everyone. Charlie, Jacob, they couldn't do anything to stop it. They would just sit there in horror. I couldn't let that happen. I would leave, no matter what. And then I saw him. He was smiling and hooting. Florida was winning. I walked over, forcing the sadness out of my mind. I looked at him and sighed. He was just as perfect as ever. His eyes were the wonderful amber that all of ours were. His skin was the perfect white that I recognized. He was so happy, and I was the one who was going to rain on his parade. He looked at me and he glowed. I couldn't imagine I was about to leave behind THIS! But I knew that Edward was mine and he always would be. Forever. We would always be the only ones for each other. I took that into great consideration and smiled back at him. "There you are, love. I was wondering if you were ever coming out of that room. Is everything alright?" I was about to answer when I heard a wild yelp come from across the room. My head snapped to look that direction. It was Emmett. Florida made another touchdown. "Bella?" He turned my head back to him. I gazed into his eyes and the world disappeared. I must have been standing there blankly for about thirty seconds before he stated shaking me. I snapped out of it. "I'm fine. Just day dreaming. I think I'm gonna check something on the computer. I'll be back in a second." I thought about the letter. "Or you could come get me in a few minutes. Sometimes I can't seem to get off that thing. That alright with you?" I shoved on a calm face. "Sounds great I'll be up in a few. During the next commercial. Love you." "Love you." He kissed my forehead lightly and smiled. He loved me, and I loved him. More than he would ever know. Maybe I would stay. Just one more night. That's all, just one. The next morning I would disappear. I made up my mind. No more negotiations. Tomorrow. "Actually, do you want to visit Charlie with me? I think I promised him we would be over for dinner. Or over to watch him eat You know what I mean." He smiled. Crookedly, of course. He was thinking yes. No need for a spoken answer, we both knew that. He took my hand in his and we ran out the door into the trees. The shortcut was only a few seconds difference from the sidewalk, but it was also where nobody could see us. We passed a large birch tree. The sign that we were almost there. The moment was perfect. We were alone together. Nobody could change that. We stopped. We were at the back of the little house. I could see my old bedroom. The rocking chair, the desk, the bed, it was all there. Nothing had changed since I left. I could still see the pile of clean clothes sitting on the chair. Charlie had kept it, jut in case I wanted to spend a few days with him. He took of the comforter and the sheets. He knew I wouldn't be sleeping. He knew everything. He knew I wasn't going to eat his leftover chicken wings, or drink his banana blast smoothies. He knew. But it didn't matter that much to him. We were still family. We walked out through the back yard and onto the front lawn. There was Charlie, waiting in the doorway. He had a cup full of something. It looked like soup. I did feel bad about leaving him here. I knew he could handle everything. That is, except the food. Charlie was a terrible cook. The best meal I had seen him make was flavored water. Oh well. He didn't care. "Hey, guys!" Charlie rushed over to hug me. He had been working out just for the occasion. "Hello Charlie. It's good to see you." Edward put on a welcoming smile. He held out a hand. Charlie shook it. "Hi Dad!" I ran over. It took about a millisecond. He held his arms open and squatted down. I leaped into the arms of my father and hugged him. "Bells. To tight." I loosened my grip just a little. He struggled loose. "Forgot how strong you are now. So how was the hunting down in Australia?" "We decided to stay here for a while. So we could visit you!" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Bells. I've missed you, you know. I get lonely sometimes." He looked blankly into the distance. He tried not to show to much sadness, but he was crying inside. He thought of me before I became, well, this. I saw me on the last day I was with him. Dying in the hospital. Charlie and Edward by my side. I could feel the life being sucked from me. A shark had attacked my whole left side. I got away, but not fast enough to save me. That's when he did it. He reached down, and sunk his teeth into my right hand. It was the most painful experience I had ever had. It was excruciating. That's when I heard his voice. Edward was speaking to my dad. He was telling him everything. I could hear Charlie's breathing quicken. Then Edward said that he only did it to save me. I opened my eyes and Charlie was hugging him. He was crying, too. And I smiled, despite the pain. I had gotten what I had always wanted. And I was happy. "I'm sorry, Charlie." Edward had been looking as well. "I had to." "I know. I was wanting to talk to you about that. Privately. Do you mind? Charlie led him in the house and motioned for me to stay outside. I didn't see how it made a difference. I would listen to their minds anyway. Then Charlie started talking and I realized reading their minds wasn't necessary. They had left the door open. "Will she be able to eat food? Or is it strictly the traditional diet?" "She can eat, but it isn't a pleasant feeling. It creates quite a bad burning in the throat. We usually stick to the traditional diet." "I see. Thank you." I walked in the front door, assuming the conversation was over. Then I noticed something. Edward's eyes. They were black. Pitch black. 


	2. Elizabeth

2. ELIZABETH

"EDWARD!!" Charlie was in the corner with his gun. Pointing it straight at Edward. "EDWARD!!" I screamed at him again, launching myself at his head.

It was an awkward moment. Edward trying to kill my father, my father trying to kill Edward, and me. Punching the crap out of my boyfriend.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD!! EDWARD!!" I socked him as hard as I could in the nose. He shook his head and his eyes were the warm amber that I loved.

"I'm...so sorry. I think I need...a moment alone to...collect myself. Excuse me." Edward left in a flash, leaving me and Charlie, standing there. Charlie was frozen. Still pointing his gun at where Edward had been. And I was looking at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth was draped open, he was scared. Still. I was about to walk over and shake him, but the phone rang. It unfroze him first.

"I better get that. Excuse me." He shuffled his way over to the kitchen. The phone continued to ring.

"I'll get it." Charlie's hand was still shaking as he answered the phone

"H-Hello?" I could here the person on the other line perfectly. "Yes, is Edward there?"

"Yes, who is this?'

"I'm an old fiend of his. May I speak to him?"

"Who should I tell him is on the phone?"

"Tell him... it's Elizabeth." I froze. I knew that name. Elizabeth, it was Edward's dead mother's name.

"Of course. Hold on, EDWARD! The phones for you!" Edward came in. I could tell he was holding his breath. HIs shoulders were tense and he balled his hands into fists. He was hungry.

"Who is it?"

"A woman, says her name is Ms. Masen. Old friend of yours?" Edward's face was suddenly straight. Still, he continued forward.

"I'm sorry, what was the name?" He was trying to forget it.

"Masen. Ring a bell?"

"Yes. The phone, please?" Charlie wobbled over, sticking his arm out as far as he could. Edward took the phone and Charlie stepped back

"H-h-h-h-h-hello? Elizabeth. This i-is E-edward." The woman spoke lower now. I could hardly hear her. Only some words were clear.

"Yes, Edward. I ... thought I might... ask you to meet me. At the Trestone Cafe. You... can bring... Birtha? Is that her name?"

"B-b-bella. I'll see you there. Five m-minutes?"

"That sounds great." He put the phone on the receiver.

"Bella, let's go. We'll be right back, Charlie." He took my hand and raced out the door. For what seemed like the first time, I tripped.

"MASEN!! EDWARD CULLEN!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!"

"I. Don't. Know." We ran in silence the rest of the way. Edward''s fists still clenched. My eyes still wide. Both in shock.

"We're here." I looked up. There was a large brick building in front of us. No doubt the back of the cafe. There was a door to the right labeled EMPLOYE"S ONLY. Edward walked slowly over. He twisted the handle on the door and led me in. The room smelled like coffee and tuna fish. There was a girl with a Hi. My Name Is AMBER!! Name tag on her apron. She had blond hair and hot pink nails. She was wearing a pink visor that read PRINCESS all over it.

"May I help you?' She was still looking down as she spoke.

"Yes. We are here to see Elizabeth Masen." I saw his fists tighten a little more as he spoke her name.

"Oh. Sure, I'll ge-" Her head popped up. She was dazzled by him. Just like they all were. I wrapped my arm around his. She understood he was off limits. "-um, get her right away."

"Thank you." I turned my head. Edward was opening his mouth and closing it. He was trying to speak, but he couldn't find the words.

"Edward," I was whispering now "she is alive? " he didn't look at me as he spoke.

"I didn't think so. She was supposed to be dead centuries ago. But..." He wasn't going to finnish. He searched in his shirt pocket and brought out the tiny silver phone. He punched a number in and held it up to his ear.

"Carlisle. We have an interesting situation." he waited.

"Elizabeth Masen is alive and working at the Trestone CAFE!!" He waited some more.

"Well, no, but I talked to her." He waited.

"Ok. I'll call you back." He tapped end and placed the phone into his shirt pocket.

"He said to wait until we see her an then we should call him."

"Ok." I could see the girl Amber coming back into view.

"Hi guys! Ok, well, Elizabeth is gonna be here in like three minutes. Is that like cool with you guys?" she said.

"Yes. Thank you for your help. Bella, let's go in the front." I nodded. He smiled. Amber rolled her eyes. Edward took my hand and we left.

"Edward. I can not... never mind." I said as soon as we got outside.

"What is it?" I couldn't tell him about the letter.

"I just want to say... good luck. To the both of us." He stared at me, puzzled.

"You know, with the Masen thing." I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

1st page of chapter 1

The burn in my throat was intense. Not even a look in the mirror would cheer me up. My diamond white face would have been streaked with tears, if I could cry.

Carmen and Eleazer were downstairs with Edward and Bella, like he would care about me with HER in the room.

Bella was suicidal. That was the best word I could think of to describe what her choice was. Suicide. Bella WANTED immortality, an impossible desire, if you ask me. She wasn't the kind of girl to care about something that I was willing to give up everything for. It was like she never wanted to be human at all. It made me furious. She was throwing the most precious gift that anyone could ever receive out the window.

It tore me apart.

I continue, "crying", of course. Until upon hearing footsteps, light and warm, coming up the stairs. I recognized Carmen's lithe step. She continued into my room.

Carmen was wearing one of Bella's shirts, I was pretty sure. It smelled of delicious lilac and must. I could see the thin layer of dust covering the top of collar. Yup, deffinitaly Bella's. Her long hair flowing slightly to the mid of her back. She was beautiful, I would give her that. But there was no way I was going to let he consult me.

"Rosalie? Is everything all right, chika?" She leaned her head in closer to me, trying to get a glimpse of my face. I had hidden underneath my blond locks.


End file.
